<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wave runners by wolf264</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570282">wave runners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264'>wolf264</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>junk drawer (discontinued stuff) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Swimming, F/F, Mutual Pining, Work In Progress, sort of text fic in the beginning, you dumb lesbians.. just talk to eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>catradora compet. swim au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Lonnie (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>junk drawer (discontinued stuff) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2255447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wave runners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TXT LOG 10/28/20XX, 11:46pm</b>
</p><p>
  <i>scxrpia: Hey. Wanna go to the meet today? It’s the first of the season! And it’s against our biggest rivals. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>wildcat: no i’ve got shit 2 do </i>
</p><p>
  <i>scxrpia: Oh come on… please? It’s gonna be my first game I manage.. I don’t want my best pal to miss that :(</i>
</p><p>
  <i>wildcat: ill think abt it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>	Catra turned off her cellphone and went back to scratching away at the algebra sheet in front of her. Scorpia had been bothering her about this swim meet for weeks now, talking about how ‘cool it is to be in charge’ and ‘how nice everyone is’. If it will get Catra out of detention with Mr. Hordak, she’ll take the opportunity. Her phone vibrating with a notification regained her attention, sliding it off of her desk and turning it over-</p><p>
  <i>scxrpia sent a link:</i><br/>
Directions to BrightMoon High Natatorium: 15m from your location.<br/>
Traffic will be light.
</p><p>	She unlocked it, and texted back a brief response:</p><p>
  <i>wildcat: ok ill go. ive got a detention 2 skip anyways :P.</i>
</p><p>	Catra wasn’t surprised to see Scorpia immediately responding to her message, a flood of caps lock and hearts enveloping the chat log. </p><p>wildcat: as long as ur driving &gt;:)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>